Fairy University
by Bringmetherainbowfart
Summary: Lucy was home schooled in her whole life! She finally get to receive a taste of freedom once she started college! Not only that, but she get to meet this guy named Natsu who give her more than freedom. Find out the adventure and romance of NALU!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guise! This is my very first story! I don't own Fairy Tail! Please enjoy the story as you can! Any comments, suggestions, and questions may be added in the reviews! I will read them weekly or earlier!**

_**Chapter 1: Fairy University**_

Lucy can't believe her own eyes! She finally got accepted to Fairy University! The number one university in Magnolia! She stand inside her own room and look around to see anything missing. She seems to think that everything is settle in her room. Everyone in Fairy University get to have their own room. Besides this building is extremely huge! She decided to go to the library. After all, she is a hell of a bookworm.

….

Lucy found a sparkly gold book called "Daybreak". It's by her favorite author named Zekua Melon. She have all his collections from her inspirational author. She squeaks like a fan girl once she got the hold of the book. A blue-haired girl approach to Lucy sight.

"eekk! You're a fan of Zekua Melon!? You won't believe his story once you read that book!" the blue-haired girl stated.

"YES! GOD! HE IS THE BEST WRITER EVER! I DIDN'T KNOW HE HAVE A BOOK CALLED 'DAYBREAK'!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That is his very last book that he ever written, but the book will explain why." The blue-haired warned.

"I'll definitely check out this book! Thanks!" said Lucy.

"No biggie! Hey! Are you new here?" the blue-haired questioned.

"Yeah, I'm a freshman. How about you?" Lucy asked.

"Same goes with me! My name is Levy." Levy smiled.

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you. What major are you studying?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I'm major in Philosophy. How about you?" Levy asked.

"I'm major in writing. I want to be an author." Lucy answered.

"OH! I bet you're an awesome writer!" Levy stated.

"Thanks. But I wouldn't say that to myself." Lucy smiled.

"Well you should! You should let me read some of your writing some time! Anyways, you know, I have this cook out at the park in the campus with some friends. You should really come along!" Levy suggested.

"Oh…well..erphm…I'm barely new. I do-"

"Okay its settle! I'll see you there!" Levy interrupted as she walked away.

"Wait-! _Sigh_ I guess I have no choice" Lucy said to herself_. I'll just check it out, besides I will eventually need to meet new people. I'll see how it goes, and I hope I am a good impression to them._

….

Lucy arrived at the park in campus. She was trying to find a blue-haired, tiny girl. She realized that Levy was with a guy who have PINK HAIR! She wonder if the guy purposely dyed it or something_. But why it has to be pink_, Lucy wonders. _Either way, it suites him. He kind of looks cut-_

"LUCY!" Levy yelled and ran towards Lucy followed by the pink-haired boy

"Hey, Levy! I was worry that I wouldn't be able to find you. I don't know if you realize it, but the park is huge! Never mind that the whole campus is huge!" Lucy awed.

Levy and the pink-haired boy laughed.

"Well, welcome to Fairy University! My name is Natsu!" Natsu grinned.

"I'm Lucy" Lucy giggled as she looks down nervously.

"CMON LU-CHAN! NATSU-KUN! EVERYONE IS WAITING FOR US!" Levy reached for their wrist and ran to their destination

….

There was a group of people next to a grill with tables set and food prepared to be cooked.

"I HOPE YOU GUYS WEREN'T WAITING TOO LONG FOR THE CHIEF!" Natsu yelled as he ran straight to the food.

"DID YOU GET YOURSELF LOST, FLAMEHEAD?" a dark blue-haired boy yelled.

"SHUT IT ICE BRAIN! OR ELSE ILL MAKE SURE YOU STARVE TO DEATH!" Natsu threated.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT IT! WE HAVE A NEW GUEST HERE!" A red, scarlet-haired girl scolded.

"My name is Lucy. I am a freshman. I hope to be an author." Lucy introduced herself.

"My name is Erza. I'm also a freshman. I hope to be a crime investigator."

"My name is Gray. I'm also a freshman. I hope to be a Football player, but I'm minor in geography."

"My name is Jellah. This is my second year here. I hope to be politician."

"My name is Juvia. I'm a freshman. I hope to be an oceanographer."

"My name is Grajeel. I'm a freshman. I hope to be an engineering"

"My name is Natsu. I'm a freshman. I hope to be a chief!"

"You guys have awesome ability!" Lucy remarked.

Everyone smiled.

"I hope you love my famous hamburgers, Lucy. You will receive a taste that you will never forget!" Natsu grins.

Everyone cheered.

"Hurry the fuck up Natsu! I am starving!" Grajeel complained.

"Yeah man! You made us wait a good two hours! We even brought all the ingrediants for your ass!" Gray claimed.

"Quit your whining! It wasn't my fault that Levy drags to get ready!" Natsu roared.

"HEY! I couldn't decided what outfitted to wear" Levy said shyly.

"Tshh….someone is trying to impress Gajeel" Jellah chuckles.

Levy blushed and Gajeel turned around to hide his blush. Everyone started laughing at the two crushes.

Lucy seems to enjoy the crowd. They're so welcomed and lively.

"Oi, Erza! I made your strawberry cake for you! It's inside the box that I brought on top of the table" Natsu said.

Erza Gasp and ran towards the table, until Jellah stop in front of her.

"Erza, we agree to eat food first before dessert." Jellah stated.

"BUT JELLAH!" Erza pouted.

"Opps…I should've told you after we ate huh?" Natsu laughed. "Well! The hamburgers are finally ready! Lucy, give me a hand, would you? Give everyone a plate, so I can just serve them their sandwiches."

Everyone cheered. Lucy pass out the plates as she was told. Natsu prepared the hamburgers quickly onto everyone's plates. Music was playing. Everyone was eating. There was a summer breeze while the sky turns slightly bright pink. It was a Friday evening. Once Monday approach, classes will begin. The crew only hangs out once a week during classes since everyone will be busy with classes, homework, and work. Erza and Jellah are a couple since high school, so they usually have Saturday as their alone time. Sunday is the only day when everyone as a crew hangs out. No one can't ditch since it's a committed day for everyone once they all started college. Gray and Juvia are also a couple since their Junior year. Juvia was drooling over Gray since the start of high school, until Gray finally give Juvia the chance to prove herself worthy. Gajeel and Levy never got the chance to date. For starters, Gajeel is too stubborn to admit that he have a crush on her since senior year. He never pay attention to her before since he was busy with himself. Levy always have a deep crush with Gajeel, but she stays quiets. She doesn't to do the first move; however they never leave each other sides. Natsu used to have a girlfriend named Lisanna. They were high school sweet hearts, and childhood crushes, until Lisanna decided to break up with him because they were going to different colleges. She didn't want to try the long distance relationship. She feels that they both need to be experience before she agree to Natsu's proposal. Natsu propose to Lisanna after high school. He was heartbroken when Lisanna rejected the whole idea. Lucy was home schooled in her whole life. Her mother passed away when she was 8. Her father kept her inside the mansion without meeting anybody outside the mansion, until her father passed away. His letter gave Lucy the opportunity to go to college with the savings that he collected for her after his death. Lucy finally get to receive a taste of freedom.

As the sun is setting down, everyone started to dance along the music. Everyone was really enjoying themselves. Natsu asked Lucy to dance, and she took his hand. They twirl along the lovely, calm music. Natsu give his toothy grin, and Lucy give her sweetest smile. Lucy never felt so lively and happy in her life. Once the sky turns dark, everyone started preparing to go home. There wasn't much to carry compare the beginning of the cookout. Jellah and Erza took the grill and a few bags. Gray and Juvia took the table and a few bags. Everyone else are just carrying a few bags since there was leftover food. Natsu and Lucy were the last one to leave the park, so they walked together towards the building.

"How you like the cookout?" Natsu asked.

"It was great! I wished the day didn't went by so fast. I was really enjoying myself." Lucy smiled sweetly.

"Good! That's a start to love Fairy university!" Natsu said proudly.

Lucy giggled. "You know, you have so much pride towards Fairy University, and you're only a freshman!"

"Well, that's because there was a high school called Fairy High. I have a good relationship with the principle, and I had a good experience through high school. Even though, there's downs, but I'll never forget the ups"

"I admire your attitude. You know how to have a positive attitude with so much pride. You give everyone courtesy and happiness. I mean, that's what I notice about you when I first met you." Lucy stated with a glimpse of blush.

Natsu gave a wild grin. "I appreciate that, Luce! I have to say that I love when I see you enjoying yourself. Especially when you give the brightest smile."

Lucy blushed. "Th-Thank you. I really did enjoy myself."

"I-um wanted to ask you if you want to go to this convention with me tomorrow. It's a place where all the famous chiefs gather and give out samples to learn their skills. Since I am a chief at Fairy High, I get to go for free, and I get to bring one guest! I wonder if you would like to join me."

"Sure! I would love to! What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 4. I can show you around Magnolia, and take you to the tastiest place!"

"Okay! It's a date!" Lucy blurted out. She stood quiet nervously.

Natsu gave a laugh. "Sure thing! I'll see you tomorrow."

Natsu left Lucy in front of her door and waved good-bye as he walked away. Lucy went inside and lean against the door once she closed it behind her. She never realize how her heart skipped a beat every time she sees Natsu toothy grin. She's afraid to get too attach to him, but she hope that he isn't a bad guy like those drama book stories. Well, tomorrow she will take the judge of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guise! Sorry for the late update! I'm trying to motivate myself to write but blahhhh….dammit it my exclamation point doesn't work at the moment…anyways(exclamation point) feel free to say anything positive or negative through the reviews(exclamation point)**

Chapter two:

Lucy began to open her eyes, but then she realize Levy's face was up close to lucy's.

"KYAAAAAA! LEVY! WHAT THE HELLL! WHAAA? WHYYY? WHYYY ARE YOU HERE? HOWW YOU GET IN?"

"Lu-channnn! EKKKKK! I HEARD A CERTAIN SOMEONE HAVE A DATE WITH MY FRIEND NATSUU!"

Levy squeal and jump on Lucy bed excitedly.

"WHAAAA?"

Lucy face turn beet red, and she swings her arms to reject the idea.

"Levy! Noooo! He just want someone to go to his cooking convention thing since he had no one to go! Besides! I don't think I'm ready to date anyone since I got out a four year relationship with my last boyfriend."

Levy stop jumping, and sat down next to Lucy. Her face turn serious.

"Really? Who? What happen?" Levy ask with a concern face.

Lucy look down. "I used to date this boy named Loke. We were high school sweethearts. Though, I knew he wasn't THE one, but I thought along the way I will eventually fall in love with him. The good thing is that I didn't love him. Or else the whole break up would be harder for me to handle. Anyways, he decided to cheat on me with this girl named Aries. I kinda expect that to happen, but I don't know. I sound like an idiot huh?"

Levy smiles softly. "It's okay Lu-chan. I mean, I have no idea what you're going through, but you know what? I know that you're just confuse because you're still young to know what love is. Well, in my honest opinion you will know what love is until you meet THE one. It will be so unexpected and tough, but it will definitely be precious and beautiful.

Lucy feel the warm feeling inside from hearing those lovely words from Levy.

"LEVY!" Lucy throw her arms around Levy for a hug. "Thank you" Lucy whisper.

Levy smiles and hugs her back. Then she turn to Lucy and put her hand on her shoulder.

"If you want to hear any of my awesome words, just talk to me any time. I have your back lu-chan!"

Levy winks. Lucy smiles. "Same goes for you Levy…..wait….HOW THE HELL YOU GET IN?!"

Levy eyes pop open. "OH! You left the stupid door unlock! I bet you were too busy thinking about Natus, haha."

Now Lucy eyes pop open, and refresh her memory when Natsu dropped her off yesterday. Lucy giggles. "Well, he is very attractive, but I want to know him more before I claim that I do like him."

Levy squeal. "OMG! LU-CHAN! GWAHHH! I can't wait till you do know him! You guys are so cute together! When is he going to pick you up, hmmm?"

Lucy blushes slightly. "Ahhh…hmm… 6?"

Before Lucy can speak out a word, Levy ran to Lucy closet to help her get ready for Lucy date.

"I will help you get ready for your date!"

Lucy sweat drop. "Levy, I don't mind if you want to help me get ready, but it's early in the morning! Let me eat breakfast first and organize my room a bit before school starts. I still have plenty of time till then."

Levy sigh. "Okay but I'm helping you around. I have nothing else to do today."

Lucy was surprise.

"Hey, how about your boyfriend?"

"He have plans with his brother today"

"Ahh, okay. I don't mind if you help around."

"GREAT! LET'S GET GOING!"

"lip stick?"

"check!"

"Cell phone?"

"check!"

"Breath mint?"

"check!"

"Condom?"

"Che- LEVY!)"

"HAHA! lu-chan! cmon now!?"

"ARE YOU SERI-?! JUST NO!"

Levy pouts. "FINE! I'm just trying to prevent you from getting pregnant okay?

Lucy sigh but smiles.

"shut up levy. I think im set to go and it's alread-"

_Knock knock_

"AHHH! HES HERE!"

Lucy tries to quiet levy down, but levy was too busy fangirling over the date. Levy ran to the door to answer Natsu.

"NATSUUUU! YOURE RIGHT ON TIMMEEE!"

"Haha yeah, I would get here earlier, but I had a snack before I came here."

Natsu gave his toothy, shy smile as he rub the back of his head. Lucy couldn't stop staring at him. He had a red button, long sleeve dress shirt tuck in with his black, skinny dress pants. He look HANDSOME to Lucy. She felt a slight blush on her cheeks, and a wild heartbeat.

"OH NATSU WHEN ARENT YOU HUNGRY?"

Natsu gave a chuckle, and he look at Lucy. Lucy felt her heart skip a beat.

"You look gorgeous, Lucy. Everyone there will be jealous to see me with you as my date, haha."

Lucy face turn beat red at his comment while Levy squeal like a girl.

"OKAY GUYS! I THINK I SHOULD BE LEAVING! BYE!"

Just like that, Levy left. Lucy just couldn't believe her. Don't worry, she will get Levy back. Before Lucy can start thinking about revenges against levy, Natsu clear his throat.

"So…uhh…want to leave now before Levy change her mind and end up going with us?"

Lucy giggles. "Sure, let's go."

During the car ride, Natsu and Lucy talked about EVERYTHING! First, they talked about the unusual hot weather during fall season. Then it shifted to alien theories to explain why the weather felt too hot. Natsu idea was that aliens was targeting enemies with atomic bomb with a high heat concentration in space. Lucy idea was that the aliens was throwing stars at each other which explains why there's a shooting star. Obviously, both theories are wrong, but they love to talking nonsense. Lucy just love how they can't seem to stop talking. They either have to comment on something they see or think or crack up a joke. Lucy felt please with her conversation with Natsu. Natsu couldn't help grinning at her either as she can't stop smiling at him. She never felt like this with anybody.

Once they arrive at the convention, Lucy stood there with awe! Natsu chuckles at her expression.

"Cmon Lucy! There more to see!"

"Okayy!" Lucy hold natsu arm as they walk EVERYWHERE! They try different foreign food from professional chiefs, and they receive a ton of coupons to the most restaurants. Natsu promise her that she will take her to all of them. Lucy giggles at his determine statement. As they keep walking around, Natsu spot someone familiar with white hair.

"NATSUUUU!" a pair of arms was wrap around Natsu. He felt uneasy.

"MIRA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Well! Elfman and I are chief too, silly! We want to see if there's anybody better than us."

Natsu growl. "HEY! I IMPOROVE MY SKILLS YOU KNOW?!"

"Yeah sure sure." Mira wave him off. Natsu gave her a dirty look. Mira shine once she realize Lucy was holding his arm.

"NATSU! WHO'S YYOURE SPECIAL FRIEND?"

"Gahh, she's my date tonight. Lucy, this is Mira. Mira, this is Lucy. Mira and I use to go to high school together."

Lucy wonders why Natsu sounds odd, but Mira clasp her hands together which distract Lucy to think deeper to this.

"That's right! AND ELEMENTRY!"

"WOW! How come I didn't see you at the cook out yesterday?"

"Ahhh, well I used to be out of state to visit my sister. She go to edolas. It's her first year of college. An elder sibling must help their younger siblings, you know?"

"What major is she studying?" Natsu asked.

"She plan to become an animal doctor."

"Ahh you mean a-"

"MAN!"

"ELFMAN!"

"Sup natsu?!"

A big muscular man with white hair give Natsu a hand shake.

"LONG TIME NO SEE!"

"I KNOW RIGHT! How you been?"

"GREAT! How's you? OH! This is Lucy my date tonght. Lucy, this is Elfman. We used to go to elementary and high school together.

"Hello" Lucy shyly greet Elfman as Elfman shakes Lucy hand.

"Nice to meet you." He turns to Mira. "Yo, Mira we have to go." Then he turns to Natsu. "Sorry man. We have an emergency to take care of."

"Wait what happen?" Natsu ask with concern.

"Don't worry about it. I'll text you later. Seriously. Mira let's go."

Mira gave a sweet smile. "BYE NATSU AND LUCY!"

Natsu and Lucy wave good bye as they left.

"Geez, I wonder what's with them."

"Yeah, you want to go and walk around the park nearby?"

"Sure!"

Natsu tries to avoid what happen with Mira and Elfman. He have lots of questions in his head. Lucy notice it. She would try to make him talk, but he starts talking about the convention like how some food need extra salt and stuff. Once he was finish, silence fell between them. Lucy sigh and looks up the twinkling stars in the sky.

"I always imagine myself touching those stars, but I know I would burn myself in this reality. In my dreams, it was different. Those stars felt like a big cheese."

Natsu laughs. "If that's the case, there wouldn't be any stars in the sky because I would eat them all."

Lucy giggles. She walk ahead away from natsu and ran to the lake nearby. Natsu ran after her. "Hey! Where you're going?" Lucy ignore him, and sat down on the edge of the lake. She took off her flat shoes, and she place her feet in the water.

"It's pretty relaxing to have your feet in the water in this humidity."

Natsu chuckles, and joins with her.'

"You know Luce, you're pretty weird."

"HEY!-"

"But I like that."

Lucy blush slightly and smiles at him.

"I mean, when I get upset about something no one can actually make me smile during that moment like now."

"Are you upset over what happen with Elfman and Mira?"

Natsu nods. "I remember we were so close. I mean, Elfman and I. Mira used to be mean with me back when we were kids. She used to tease me over something I struggle or cry about. But she change, when her sister Lisanna had a car accident. It wasn't something so serious that she permanently lost a body part or anything. God no. But she was conscious with her head. I was scared that day. That was the day when I confess my feelings with her. After that, we became a couple for the entire high school years. Mira got closer with me. Elfman was closer with me than before. But the thing is I felt bad because they thought we would get marry and have kids in the future. But I don't see it. Maybe because I'm not in love with her. I don't know. It's weird huh?"

Lucy smiles. She remember she had this same talk with Levy.

"I know exactly how you feel. I used to have a boyfriend, and we were high school sweethearts. He decided to cheat on me with his best friend. I expected it to happen one day, but I don't know why I didn't break up with him earlier. I just want to stay with him. I want to see if I can fall in love with him. But nothing. It's hard to explain. We're basically in the same boat. But a wise friend told me, it's okay to feel this way. We're just too young to understand what love is. There will be a day when you will realize that you're in love with THE one. It will be tough and unexpected, but in the same time it will be pure and beautiful."

Natsu chuckles and smiles. "You got that from Levy huh?"

Lucy eyes pop open. "HOW DID YOU KNO-"

"I told her once because she force it out me. But I like it better when I hear it from you."

Lucy blushes, but then she remembers something. "Wait…why Elfman and Mira aren't close to you anymore?"

"Because I broke lisanna heart. It was hard to have people against you just because you don't want to be with someone that you don't love. For that, I took her to prom, and ask her to marry me. She rejects me in front of everyone!"

Lucy laughs. "I thought you don't love her?'

"haha I don't! But that was embarrassing! Later that day, she explains to me that I shouldn't feel pressure to marry her just because people were against me. So, I apologize to her. She decided to go to a different university away from me. She doesn't want to see me with anybody. It been 4 month since."

"Well, you think something was happening with lisanna today? Maybe that's why Elfman and Mira couldn't tell you?"

"Most likely. I may not be in love with her, but I do care about her. She's still my best friend. It stills concern me."

Lucy smiles. "I'm sure things will get settle between you and her."

Natsu smiles. "Thanks. Soooo what happen with you and your ex-boyfriend?"

Lucy laughs. "Well, he have to repeat senior year. He have to struggle to deal with his academics and his economics status. Both of his parents pass away. He used to live in an orphanage, but now that he's 18 he's working and taking care of himself which is pretty tough."

"That sucks. Im lucky that I have foster parents."

"WHAA-? Really? What happen to your parents?"

Natsu shrugs. Lucy felt bad.

"Don't worry. My mom died of illness when I was 8, and my father barely lay eyes on me. His business is much more important than me"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. No one choose to live in a bad life!"

Natsu smiles. "I'm really impress with your positive attitude. I can't stop feeling much more confident when I'm around you."

Lucy blushes and giggles.  
>"I feel lively and hopeful when I'm with you, Natsu."<p>

Natsu looks deeply in her eyes. He love the color of chocolate brown eyes on Lucy. She looks so beautiful with her silky, blonde hair and her bright, pink lips. He just want to taste her sweet lips, but he can't. He doesn't think Lucy is interest in him. So he tries to cut this off. He coughs.

"We should get going."

Lucy feels upset now. She wants to have more moment like this with him. But she knows that she shouldn't complain. She feels that she isn't good enough for him. Or maybe he's trying to respect lisanna over the break up. Who knows? She prefer to stay friends with Natsu either way. She just can't live her life without Natsu anymore even though they just met yesterday, but it felt like an eternity.


End file.
